


Daminette December

by LovesWifi



Series: Maribat [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: OOOP imma be commital again, and you, yes you the reader can embark on me being commital
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720171
Comments: 32
Kudos: 167





	1. Inspiration

Marinette had been in Gotham for some time and for the most part the architecture had been helping. Gotham was just a place where she could clear her head of all her problems and just focus on the good that was in her life at the moment.

She has an amazing boyfriend, a loving adopted family, she totally didn’t steal them from her boyfriend, and her business was doing amazing. People were loving her Gotham inspired fashion.

It was December and having ladybug tendencies, it was too cold for her. She decided that she would go to the manor to see her boyfriend because of course, he would have no quarrels with warming her up. 

When she got into the foyer of the manor Alfred handed her two mugs of hot chocolate with a smile. She greeted him with a smile and headed upstairs to her boyfriend’s room and there he was snuggled up with his pets.

She took one look at him and put the mugs down on the bedside table. She took out her sketch and started sketching what she was planning to be Christmas gifts. 

An hour into drawing, Damian was sturred awake by Titus getting up. Titus jumped off the bed and came to snuggle with Marinette, who was still drawing.

“Angel? How long have you been here?” Damian asks with a small, adorable, yawn.

“About an hour, I knew you haven’t been getting enough sleep so I just let you nap,” Marinette says, closing her sketchbook.

“You could’ve woken me.”

“You looked adorable though,” Marinette says, patting Titus’ head.

“I’m going to ignore that, but I’m still tired,” Damian says, standing up. Before she's able to say anything Damian drags her into bed. “Take a nap with me?” He mutters into her hair.

“Of course, Dami.”


	2. Swordplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop day 2 of being commital also as the chapter prompt says itta swordplay

He was very focused at the beginning of the match he didn’t even think to look over his component’s figure but he should’ve realized before she took off her helmet that she is a girl just by her figure. Even though they were doing a free fight and not fencing, they were still wearing protective gear for obvious reasons. (Don’t ask for the setting I don’t really know where this would go down lol)

He lunged forward, taking the offense, forcing his opponent to take the defense. Pushing forward they were faltering a bit before they swung low and Damian jumped, flipping over them. They grab his ankle, which he twists his body out of their grasp. They stand up once he’s free, they push forward making Damina go into defense. 

Before he knew it he held his sword to his component’s neck, he sighed in relief, just a second too soon. He was on the ground with a sword’s tip at his throat. He was being straddled by his component. 

“That’s match!” The ref calls.

His component drops their sword and lift their helemet. There he was face to face with an out of breath flushed girl, whose hair was a touch tossuled from the helmet. She looks down at him and he lifts his helmet. He can tell his eyes are wide, he may or may not be staring at her. 

“Are you okay, sir?”

“Yeah, just shocked, how’d you manage that?”

“I threw all my weight back and flipped around and straddled you, oh! Sorry!” she says, rushing to stand up. She holds out her hand, offering him help up. He could definitely get up by himself if he wasn’t enchanted by the girl that beat him.

“The winner is Ladybug!” the ref says, breaking their eye contact by grabbing her hand. The ref thrusts her hand in the air in victory. The red turns to him. 

They walk out of the arena and to the back rooms. They both change in their respective rooms, and as he’s leaving, he sees her leaning up against the wall. She approaches him with a smirk. “Better luck next time, Birdie.” She says, kissing his cheeks before backing up and calling over her shoulder “you ready to go Chaton?”

“Of course, Bug,” a tall blond man says, tailing after the bluenette, leaving him in shock.

He should’ve know his competitor was a girl, he would know better for next. There would be a next time, he couldn’t wait to see her again. He smirks at the thought, maybe just maybe, he’d ask her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesss we being commmital oop (i post sooner on my tumblr go follow me @loveswif)


	3. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day threeee of being commital.... a touch of angst I would say

The twins were laying in their beds looking at the ceiling were their mother had left on their star projector. Their mom had just tucked them in.

“Hey, Alexa?”

“What?” she asks, flipping to look at Emmett.

“Do you think that story about Ladybug and Chat Noir was true?” he asks, trying to make out his sister in the dark.

“Of course not, people would’ve heard of her,” Alexa sighs. “Come on Emmett, we’re seven! We know when stories are true or not.”

“I guess,” Emmett says with a yawn. He turns over in his bed so his back is now facing his sister. “It's just nice to think that some stories like that are true.”

“And they can just look at Batman, Nightengale, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Nightwing, they can be. But and a superhero named Ladybug, that’s just a story.”

Little did they know, their mother, Marinette, heard them and was crying in the next room over. After all, her legacy is just a story to her kids. When all the miraculous had been put back in their places of the miracle box, the world, outside of Marinette, Adrien, her team, and they batfam. All the people who helped or held a miraculous, except Gabriel and Natalie, remembered what happened to Paris. Everyone else probably thought it of as a dream or a legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one for my short attention spannnnnnn


	4. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posted it on time on my tumblr but ya day 4 of being commital

Marinette was having a bad day. She had been splashed by an icy puddle while she was trying to move into her new apartment, a person knocked her over, and all her stuff fell on the sludgy sidewalk. She was feeling down after she put all her boxes in her new apartment so she decided to go and take a walk around.

When she was walking around, wrapped up in her coat and scarf, she passed by a flower shop. She decided that maybe some bright flowers could brighten her day. When she picked out some pretty pink, purple, and blue flowers, she smiled and sniffed the flowers. 

She was so distracted by staring into the beautiful flowers that she bumped into a tall man. She was falling backward but she was grabbed before she could end up on the slushy sidewalk.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette squeaks.

“Watch where you are going,” he grumbles.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette says, taking out a flower from the bouquet. She hands him a blue flower. He looks between her and the blue flower. He takes it from her hand.

He rips off the stem and sticks the flower in her hair.

“It compliments your eyes, I’m sorry that I was angry towards you,” he says.

“My name is Marinette.”

“My name is Damian,” he said, kissing her hand.

“You’ve just brightened my day,” Marinette smiles. “Thank you.”

“You could repay me by letting me take you out on a date,” He says, nonchalantly.

“I would love that,” Marinette says, taking out her phone.

“I’ll give you a flower next time,” he smirks.


	5. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imma go to bed right after posting this.... day 5 of being commital

Marinette hated the ‘get together sweater’. Her and Damian were forced to wear it a lot when they were growing up because they had a ‘problem’ with fighting or something. She didn’t understand why they were alway together. Damian and his brothers fault all the time and she had never seen them be put in the sweater together.

Damian alway had to be in the ‘get together sweater’ apperantly he was too ‘aggressive’ with his brother. He didn’t really understand it though.

They were once again stuck sitting in the sweater together. Marinette sighs with a pout counting down the minute, waiting for her punishment to be over. 

Her and Damian didn’t have to wear the sweater anymore though, Damian grew out of it and Marinette stopped coming to Gotham. Marinette had to leave, she transfered back to Paris.

Damian wouldn’t admit it but he missed her. Marinette missed him and she wasn’t afraid to admit it. They may have fought a lot but they were best friends. 

When they reunited they had to get a new sweater.

They had to wear a ‘got together sweater’ much to their embarrassment. (got together sweater… get it lol like a couple… im just too big brain)


	6. Comfort

Damian seethed at his best friend. She was helping a little boy up and kissing his boo-boo. She should know that kids that weren’t like them are weak and she shouldn’t waste her time on them. He sneered as she pulls out a little ladybug bandaid out of her little school bag. She put it on the little blond boy’s scraped knee.

“Marinette, father’s waiting for us,” Damian says, approaching his younger and smaller friend. 

“Okay, Dami!” Marinette says, standing up and taking her bag. “Byeee! I hope your knee feels better.”

Damian sigh as they approach the car. Alfred is waiting with the door open, waiting for them, Alfred helps Marinette step up into the car because she is too short. (if u haven’t caught on yet they’re children. Damian scoffed and got in using the step up.

He hated having help and he hated that his best friend would go out of her way to comfort other people. She’s his best friend, she shouldn’t be focused on him.

He wouldn’t understand the impact of her comfort until he was sixteen. Sure she had tried to, but he had to try and show her that comfort was for the weak. When he was sixteen, he had been hurt too bad to try and stop her.

She had been hurt, but not as bad as him, he had taken the brunt of it, protecting her. When he came too, he as under a warm blanket and someone next to him in his hospital bed. He looks down to see Marinette, his best friend, maybe more -that’s for another time though-, curled up beside him. 

“Dami,” she groans, looking up at him.

“I can see why you’re always helping people.”

“Hmm?”

“This is really nice, thank you.”

“Aww no problem, Dami!”


	7. Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was late on the ao3 but like early on tumblr... so like if you want faster updates, go find me at tumblr under the same name, @loveswifi

Marinette and Damian probably should have thought through pulling pranks on Damian’s siblings, espicaily Jason. He had just woken up from a long night.

They had been running from a pissed Jason. When they were faced with the decision, be cornered by Jason or climb out the window. Marinette looked at Damian and opened the window. Damian climbs up on the balcony above the window. When he’s able to stand he helps Marinette get up.

Jason sticks out his head, just to get snow dropped on his head.

“I think you need to chill out,” Marinette says, pulling Damian into the house. They then look themselves in his room. They did not want to deal with Jason. They decided to take a nap and let Jason chill out before they would go out there again.


	8. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted before the day end lol... day eight of being committal...

God Marinette was regretting lots of decisions at the moment. Right now she was currently falling from a blue hole in the sky that was opening to a dark abyss of the night sky. She was free falling towards a building, the wind making her eyes tear up. She lets the urge to scream over take her. She screams and attempts to throw her yoyo to the closest thing, just to have the yoyo go flimsy in the wind. 

She gasps and cries out as she sees her life flies before her eyes. Just as she about to be splattered into a pancake. She feels a large thing hit her, as she rolls around on the ground, she gets the wind knocked out of her. She ends up ontop of a dark haired boy. 

“You have beautiful green eyes,” she says, out of breath.

“What…?” he says, reaching up to his face. He immedaitly flips her off and reaches for the mask that was only little away from her head. 

“Shh…. don’t tell anyone what you saw,” he said. “You have nice eyes as well. I’ll hunt you down if you say anything and trust me, I’ll find you and have fun doing it.” he said, standing with a smirk.

“Well, what if I want to see you again?”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to you see you again soon then,” he says, putting on his mask.

A little while later deep underneath the Wayne Manor, “Little D that was really smooth,” Jason laughs, patting his head. 

“Lay another hand on me and I’ll break your hand,” Damian growls, pushing past his siblings. When he away from them, he smirks to himself.


	9. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day nine of being committal... I'm feeeling rough ngl.

A fantastically love story that’s what everyone called it at least. But the people who reported on them and their story didn’t tell the whole story. They only turned the good most romantic parts into a love story. They left all the hardships out. Marinette and Damian hated the story the reporter wrote. The reporter made it seem like their story was perfect.

“Marinette, that story, that book, it’s not ours,” Damian said, rubbing her back. She hated the story, they made her out to be a gold-digger and Damian to be a hopelessly lost puppy, blinded by love. People still loved the story, everyone but the people who knew them personally. She cried over the story, she wished she had never agreed to let the reporter tell their story.

“Our story shall forever remain ours, that’s something they can’t take,” Damina says, into her hair.

“Thanks, Damian, sometimes I forget that you can be soft,” Marinette sniffles into his chest. 

“Only for you,” Damian says, kissing her head. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Angel.”


	10. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day ten of being committal, I’m still no motivated nor in a good mood... WARNING DOMESTIC ABUSE AND NAME CALLING...

Damian hated seeing his best friend, the person he loves more than a friend be trapped in a toxic relationship. Her boyfriend was controlling. She couldn’t see it though. He;d heard her talking to herself about him not liking where she was going or what she was doing.

He hated it, he just wanted her to be free. 

He says her down one day when it went too far. She came to him in tears.

“Angel, you need to realize he’s not good for you, you may love him but he doesn’t love you. He loves the control you give him,” Damian repeating the words that he’d been practicing in his head and out loud for a couple of weeks. 

“Damian, I love him though,” Marinette says, crying into her hands. 

She doesn’t hear the door open. “God dammint! I knew I couldn’t trust you. I go to work, and work my ass off just so you can be a whore with your best friend behind my back.” Marinette stands up, pulling away from Damian.

“It’s not what it looks like! I just had a really stressful day and Damian was letting me rant,” Marinette says. 

Damian sees her boyfriend raise a hand, Damian jumps up off the couch and grabs his hand. “Leave before you can’t without being taken out by a stretcher.” He grumbles. 

“You’re not worth it, you are just a pretty face,” he says, slamming the door. Marinette collapses to the ground in tears. This was the first step to her being free and she wouldn’t realize it until she was in a committed relationship with Damian two years later.


	11. Snowglobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 11 of being commital... i wrote this while on call with some friends

“Oh go oh god!” Marinette said, look at the shatter glass on the ground. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. That was meant to be the perfect gift her mama. She fall to the ground trying to fit the pieces back together.

She knew it was pointless. She saw dress shoes in front of her. She looks up to see the most beautiful green eye. He leans down to and puts two fingers under her chin. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, lifting her chin so she’s staring into his eye.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to knock into,” she says, blinking away tears.

“I apologize for you broken glass,” he says, looking away from her eyes to pick up a glass shard. 

“It was a snowglobe for my mama,” she says, looking down at the glass.

“Can I make it up to you,” he asks.

“Damian, time to go!” someone called, leaving a building.

“Give me a minute,” he called over his shoulder. “Here take this,” he says, passing a business card.

“No it’s fine, um I’l come up with another present.”

“Then let me make it up to you?” he asks.

“Damian, what are you doing, are you high?” a different voice asks, from a nearby car.

“Just call me soon,” he says, leaving her standing there, a business card in hand.


	12. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My wifi was literally trying to have me murder my computer so yep enjoy this one... 15 mins left on my computer.. let’s gooooo. Day 12 of being commital

Damian has known about his soulmate since he was young. He was told to ignore it by his mother and grandfather. He’d treasured and remembered all the little notes that would appear on his arms. What he knows is her name is Marinette, and she likes drawing flowers.

He left it, knowing that she wouldn’t want to be with him. He would still keep up the notes and remembered the important things.

He was in a meeting when he felt a note being written on his arm. He rolls up his blazer to see it “robe de mariée ajustée, route d'adresse 1754”. He sits up straight, he realized that if his soulmate didn’t want him he wouldn’t be able to find anyone. 

“I have to go,” he says, standing up, leaving no room for conversation. He books the next flight to Paris without telling his family. He goes to the address and sees a woman in a dress and bluenette fluffing her dress. 

“Marinette please give me a chance,” Damian says, opening the door.

“What! Who are you?” The woman in the dress asks.

“Aren’t you Marinette?”

“No, that’s her,” She says, referring to the bluenette.

Once they were in the back room, she looked at him with a deadpan. “I’m Damian, I’m your soulmate.”

“Why are you just showing up now?”

“I thought you were getting married.”

“So you would hypothetically go out of your way to ruin my special, even though you had every chance to contact me,” She says, looking him dead in the eyes.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t raised in the best place, my caretakers told me that my soulbond made me weak, and I was taught to ignore it. After I left their care I paid more attention to the notes, but I didn’t think I could face you,” he admits. “I’m not usually this open but there's something about you.”

“It’s because I’m your soulmate dummy,” she smiles. “But why show up now?”

“I knew that if there was any chance that I could love someone it would be by my soulmate, and I… I just wanted a chance,” he sighs.

“Here’s my number, I get off at six,” she says, winking before leaving the back room.


	13. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a bit late, but its done.. day 8 continuation.

It was getting hard to breath in the enclosed elevator. She was stood in the elevator alone beside a tall black-haired man. She checked the time for what felt like the thousandth time. Two minutes until the meeting begins, and she wasn’t going to be there.

Damian was annoyed, the elevators always worked what are the chances they would stop working when he had a meeting to be in and with someone else no less. He gave the woman behind him a side glance, wondering how long it would take her to notice who he is. He hoped she wouldn’t because he really didn’t want to have anyone flirt with him at the moment. He was annoyed enough and he really didn’t need any more annoyances. 

He heard laboured breathing behind him. He fully turns this time to see the woman with her back to the wall and she slides down to sit on the floor.

“Miss, you have to breathe,” he says, little emotion coming through. She looks up him and recognizes the green eyes.

“It’s you from the roof,” she whispers out. (if you don’t know what i’m talking aout go to day 8).

“What are you doing here?” he asks, looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

“I have a meeting that I’m now,” She says while looking at her watch. “Eight minutes late for!” She says, standing up.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m sure they’ll forgive you after you’re not at fault,” he says, hoping that it was reassuring.

“I just want to keep them waiting,” she sighs, looking back down at her watch. “I’m Marinette, by the way, and I never thanked you for catching me that night. So thank you.”

“I was just doing my job,” he says.

“I’m happy to see you again,” she smiles.


	14. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing day 8 and thirteen, also day 14 of being committal.

“God this is taking forever,” Damian says, leaning on the wall of the elevator.

“I know what you mean, I’m extremely late,” she says, leaning against him.

There was a moment of a couple of moments of silence before he heard a slight chattering of teeth.

“You’re cold,” he says, taking off his blazer. He puts it on her shoulders. “Don’t worry, I’m warm.”

Marinette would’ve rejected the blazer if she hadn’t as cold as she was feeling. “I’m sorry for taking your blazer,” she says, unconsciously. He stiffens at the touch, his face turning pink. “You won’t be cold?”

“Trust me,” he says, flushing brighter. “I’ll be warm enough.”


	15. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't sure if i was actually gonna continue to post these cuz idk if anyone actually liked them

“Achoo” Marinette sneezes with a sniffle. It was the first time Marinette had been over at manor before. She smiled as sees Alfred the cat was rubbing his face on her ankle. She bends down and pets Alfred. She smiles and coos. 

She sneezes as they walk to chill on the couch. Alfred follows them and sits on Marinette’s lap. “Wow, he likes you, it’s a first,” Damian says, petting Alfred’s head. She sneezes again. “Marinette? Are you allergic to cats?”

“I hope not, I’ve always wanted to have a cat and I couldn’t have one when I was younger because I grew up living in a bakery,” Marinette sighs.

“We can get you tested soon if you want to know,” Damian says.

Later that week, Marinette was taken to a specialist and she was told that she was in fact not allergic. When they moved in together Damian surprised her with a baby kitten.


	16. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be continued at a later date....

Marinette as Princess and future Queen, hated the life she lived. She hated being formal and all the fake smiles and fake pleasantries, because of this she cut her beautifully long hair right before she came back from boarding school. No one in the kingdom besides her parents knew about her plan. 

Her plan was simple, she was going to let her cousin, Kagami, be her. Kagami would be her mask, so she could maybe experience the world as she wanted to. Her and Kagami met up on her way back, Marinette changed into a handmaid's outfit and Kagami became Marinette.

“Mother, Father, I have arrived back,” Kagami says with a curtsey, Marinette a couple steps behind her. 

“Everyone is dismissed and does not enter until stated otherwise,” her father says, Marinette stays. 

“Mama Papa!” She greets her parents with a smile.

“Thank you again, Kagami, you know that we would do anything to make our daughter happy,” Sabine smiles, kissing her head. 

Marinette loved being Kagami’s handmaid, well she liked being free of the spotlight. She still did her princess classes and kept up with her responsibilities. Things got interesting when someone she had never seen around the castle showed up. She knew everyone; it was one of the major things she took pride in. 

She was especially surprised when she was called to the grand hall with the rest of the maids. There stood the new boy with a bunch of other people, she raised an eye towards her parents from the back of the hall. 

“Everyone, for the next couple of weeks the Waynes will be staying here in the palace, I expect everyone to treat them with the same respect you would treat us, you who are on this side,” Tom says, referring to the right side of the room, the side she was standing on, “You all will be personally helping the Waynes during their stay.”

Marinette puts on her best smile and approaches the group, with a curtsey she says, “If you’ll follow me, I’ll lead you to your rooms. She leads them down the halls with other maids and butlers bringing their stuff. “Master Bruce, you’ll be staying here, this will be your maid.” 

She goes on to lead all the other guys to their rooms leaving her just with Damian Wayne. “And I young Master, will be your maid for the duration of your stay.”

“Do not get any ideas, you can trick me into whatever ploy you may come up with,” he says, entering his room. 

“If you need anything, you can call me Marinette,” she says, to the closed door. She rushes to her room where Kagami was waiting for her. “That boy is so stuck up.” She sighs, plopping down on her bed.

“I’m sure he’ll come around,” She said, changing. They hug goodnight and Kagami and she takes the secret passage out of the room towards her own room.


	17. De-Aging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost caught up from my break enjoy this crap

Ladybug froze looking at the smoke that encased her partner. She walked forward expecting to either see or run into Robin. She was hit on the leg. “Robin?” She asks, looking down on the short person. 

“Yes, what’s it to you?” he asks, crossing his arms.

“Do you not remember me?” she asks, looking down at the familiar black hair man. “Nevermind… we’ll umm solve this after I deal with this.” She said, turning to fight the guy. She got knocked over by the little gremlin jumping on her back. “What the heck, Robin?”

He sat on her back and she could feel the knife to her head. She flips over pinning him. She used his moment of shock to put pressure on his pressure point. Sure she loved her boyfriend but she wasn’t about to fight him. She sighs and carries him back to their room in the manor, telling the rest of the bat fam to take care of catching the guy. 

She lays him down on his bed and detransforms, she sleeps sitting on the floor, her head of the bed, while he sleeps on the bed. When she woke up the next morning, she was in the arms of her now fully grown boyfriend. Apparently, he had woken up in the middle of the night, full-grown, and snatched her into bed, so she wouldn’t have a sore neck or back in the morning.


	18. Northern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2 of royalty prompts

“Young Master?” Marinette greets, walking out onto his balcony.

“What is your business here?”

“I knocked and you didn’t respond, your father and the king are requesting your presence in the grand hall,” She says, standing in the door frame of the glass doors.

“I'll be there soon,” he says, as he hears her turn to leave he stands up straight. “Look up at the sky.” She pauses before approaching the balcony. She looks up there in the night sky where the beautiful colors of the northern lights. (look i don’t know where the takes place just go with it).

“They’re beautiful,” She sighs. He looks over at her, not that she would realize though she was too distracted with the colors, she looked absolutely breathtaking under the glow of the lights. She looks over at him, and he’s still in a daze. She clears her throat, “Young Master, you shouldn’t keep them waiting much longer.” She says, quietly retreating, hoping he would follow.


	19. Anti Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol forgot bout this series

She didn’t realize it got too bad until it was awful. She stood being yelled at by the people of Paris, calling her awful, power hungry, abusive, and many other bad names. She was now seen as the villain, even though she had saved the city and freed them from the mental terrorism. 

She decided that she was done listening to their chants and she turned her back on the city like they turned their back on her. But new spread fast no matter where she went she was seen as the anti-hero she was seen as the bad guy.

That's when she was found by the youngest of the bat fam, Robin. Her expression was stern and her eyes full of hurt.

“The famous Ladybug, ya know people talk,” Robin says, arms crossed.

“All good things I hope,” Ladybug smirks, breaking her stern look.

“Maybe stop trying to play hero and try vigilante, it seems like something you’d do.”

“Maybe, I’ll take you advice,” Ladybug says, jumping off the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of being commital oop... i was gonna post this sooner but ia forgot


End file.
